Le jour de sa vie
by carottedeschamps
Summary: C'est le mariage d'Hermione pourtant celle-ci est triste, pour qu'elle raison ? Ce jour sera-t-il un cauchemar pour la brune ? En tout cas Dray n'y est pas pour rien


Bonjour =)

Nouvelle dramione de ma part, c'est une os, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et laissez des rewievs s'il vous plait *.*

* * *

C'est le genre d'évènement qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans sa vie, le jour on on devient femme. Le jour ou toute femme est heureuse, pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Hermione Jane Granger allait épouser son meilleur ami Ronald Bilius Weasley après deux ans de relation. La guerre était fini, les familles pansaient leurs plaies et les sorciers réapprenaient à vivre, chacun avait appris à profiter de la vie. Surtout quand on ne sait pas combien de jour il nous reste à vivre. Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait beaucoup changée, ses traits s'étaient affinées et elle avait réussi à dompter ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui elle se trouvait belle, elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon qui ne laissant échapper que quelques mèches brunes, elle avait parsemée des fleurs blanche dans sa chevelure. Hermione avait refusé de se marier en blanc, elle n'aimait pas cette couleur symbole de pureté et de calme, elle était à l'opposé totale de sa vie. Elle avait choisi une robe rouge, après tout elle restait une gryffondor. La robe était épousait parfaitement sa taille fine, la traine allait se déployait telle une corolle derrière elle, elle ne portait pas de voile. L'ancienne rouge et or avait mis un léger trait de crayon pour souligner ses yeux bruns et un rouge à lèvre couleur corail pour finir son œuvre. Hermione fit un sourire forcé à son miroir, elle aimait beaucoup Ron comme un frère, comme un ami... Mais pas comme un mari ... La jeune avait du mal à respirer, elle se sentait prise au piège, Ron était doux et attentionné et elle ne souhaitait pas le blessé ... Mais personne n'est maitre de son cœur et le sien était tombé amoureux d'un homme blond séduisant aux yeux gris bleu. Son pire ennemi en un mot Draco Malefoy. Leur idylle secrète avait durée un mois, le mois qui avait précédé la la mort de Dumbeldore, seule Ginny était au courant, puis il l'avait quitté...Une larme coule le long de sa joue, les souvenirs sont durs à vivre ...

-On ne pleure pas le jour de son mariage jeune fille, s'exclame une voie bien connue

La brune se retourne et fait face à sa meilleure amie, la jolie rousse est magnifique dans une sublime robe jaune. C'était Luna, sa deuxième demoiselle d'honneur qui avait choisi la couleur, elle disait que cette couleur éloignait les tracas .

-Ho Ginn, je suis tellement stressée... J'ai trop de questions en tête et et ...

-Mione, si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu as le symptôme de la jeune mariée, tu sais celui ou tu dis que tu es nulle qu'il ne voudra jamais de toi... Sauf que ton problème est tout autre: tu n'aime pas mon frère. Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, tu sais que j'ai raison, ton coeur est pris, tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais ce que tu fais ai pire. Je suis sure que si tu lui parle il te comprendra , il t'aime Mione et je crois que lui aussi c'est rendu compte que tu ne l'aimais pas. Mais il n'a rien dit, il a continué de vivre à tes côté et je peux te jurer qu'il n'a jamais été voir à côté. Pourtant depuis un mois, il a rencontré une femme, c'est une médicomage du nom d'Elsa, elle est adorable. Il n'a rien tenté parce qu'il te respecte trop mais il l'aime tu sais ...

-Ginn ce n'est pas du tout ça, Draco appartient au passé et Ron est mon avenir. Je l'aime beaucoup !

-Pas comme un mari et tu le sais...

-Ecoute Ginny, je vais être en retard , je vais épouser ton frère et on vivra heureux, aide moi juste à rejoindre l'allée centrale et à passé la porte de cette chambre!

-Comme tu veux Mionne

La rousse aida son amie à sortir de la chambre, l'Eglise dans laquelle ils allaient se marier leur avait prêter deux chambres pour se préparer. Hermione avançait dans la couloir avec Ginny, Luna les attendait devant la porte:

-Ho Hermione tu es magnifique!

-Merci Luna tu es très belle aussi

-Bon, on passe devant toi avec Luna pour ouvrir la marche, tu vient juste derrière nous, déclare Ginny, allez Mione c'est parti

La rousse pousse la porte et s'avance en compagnie de Luna, les deux jeunes femmes atteignent le milieu de l'année quand Hermione finit par entrée. La rouge et or était magnifique, elle sourit à la foule puis calla ses pas sur le rythme solennel de la musique pour avancer. Elle leva les yeux vers l'autel, Ron la regardait, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux, elle lui adressa un sourire puis continua son avancée. Elle aurait pu arriver sereine à l'autel et dire les mots fatidiques calmement mais elle rencontra ses yeux, ces yeux gris qui l'avaient si souvent troublée. Le choc la cloua quelques minutes sur place, c'était lui, Draco. Il n'était pas mort contrairement aux rumeurs, il a fixait, ses yeux étaient remplis de désir. La brune repris sa marche mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la scène de leur rupture ...

* * *

_-Mione, je t'aime plus que ma vie sauf que c'est pas possible entre nous, mon père me surveille trop et je te met en danger ..._

_-Dray, Dray , regarde moi c'est pas grave on va trouver une solution mais me laisse pas je t'aime trop!_

_-Tu peux trouver une solution à ça?!_

_Le jeune homme avait remonté sa manche, sur son poignet la marque des ténèbres semblait les défier._

_-Je veux pas te faire de mal, et je ne pouvait pas refuser, la vie de ma mère était en jeux ...Pardonne moi mon cœur._

_Puis, il était partit faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui et laissant la gryffondor brisée. Elle était retournée dans la salle commune, Ginny l'avait consolée, cela lui avait pis du temps mais elle s'était reconstruite et elle avait presque réussi à l'oublier ..._

* * *

La brune sortit de ses pensées, elle été arrivée devant l'autel, Ron lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter les dernières marches, le prêtre lui souriait d'un air bienveillant. Elle se place en face de Ron et la cérémonie débuta.

- Si nous nous sommes réuni dans ces lieux, c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Hermione Jane Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre Ronald Billius Weasley pour époux de l'aimer, la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux, dit la brune en fixant Ron avec un sourire

- Ronal Billius Weasley, acceptez vous de prendre Hermione Jane Granger pour épouse de l'aimer, la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Non, répondit clairement Ron

La salle s'emplit des chuchotements des invités, Hermione sous le choc le fixait sans comprendre.

-Ecoute moi s'il te plait, Mione tu es la fille la plus formidable que je connaisse, tu allies beauté et intelligence. Et je t'aime. Mais comme une sœur , comme ma meilleure amie, comme celle qui , j'espère, ne me tournera pas le dos après cette cérémonie. Vois- tu, je me suis rendu compte que ton coeur était déjà pris, qui plus est par la fouine... Mais je m'y suis fait parce que tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse, et je ne te suis pas destiné. Je sais que tu es trop fière et surtout respectueuse pour rompre tes engagements, c'est pourquoi je le fais à ta place. Pour que nous puissions vivre heureux tout les deux. Donc Malefoy, je te prie de prendre soin de notre lionne. Par contre, je sais que nous sommes dans une Eglise mais par pitié ne vous marriez pas de suite!

- Ho Ron je retire ce que j'ai dit tu n'a pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère et je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir su t'aimer...

-Enfin tu avoues! Malefoy lève toi et prend la dans tes bras!

Les deux amants se dévisagèrent, lentement Malefoy se lève et se dirige vers la lione, il lui prend doucement les mains sous le regard attendrit de l'assemblée.

-Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été plus fort...

La lionne le regarde, les larmes aux yeux et l'embrasse doucement:

-Tu as été bien plus fort que tu ne le pense, tu as choisi de sauver la vie de ta mère au mépris de ta propre vie ... Et je ne t'en veux pas je t'aime...

-De même, chuchote le serpent

Hermione se tourna vers ses amis Ginny et Luna, toutes deux lui sautèrent dans les bras:

-ENFIN , tu vois tu aurait du m'écouter ! , s'exclame la rousse

-Et voilà comment ton père et moi nous avons été réuni Scorpius, et c'est ainsi que tu es venu à nous mon ange.

-C'est beau maman, je t'aime

Le blondinet passa ses bras autour du coup de sa mère et la serra contre lui. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte et regarda son mari. La vie faisait bien les choses, ils étaient enfin réunis.

* * *

Voilà alors alors alors ?


End file.
